Hina Kotorida
Hina Kotorida '(小鳥田ひな ''Kotorida Hina) was a supporting character who appears in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. She was Imari Suzukawa and Kanon Akitsuki's best friend and who gave Imari the nickname "Riri-chan". She was a student at Monogatari Middle School and is known as the school's "Sunshine Princess of Smiles" who was the origin of "Supreme smile power!" catchphrase and gave Imari her signature pink-and-yellow crisscross hairclip. Hina passed away prior to the start of the series and only appears in flashbacks. Hina Kotorida is a tribute to SAYkokoro's childhood friend, '''Kelly, who passed away back in 2013 from a ruptured appendix. Appearance Hina was a fair-skinned girl with an average height, but was notably beautiful. She had bright yellow hair in low pigtails and lemon-coloured eyes. Hina is only ever seen wearing the Monogatari Middle School uniform. The sailor uniform consists of a pale tan-coloured dress, black accent lines, black penny loafers, black neckerchief, and she wore white knee-length stockings. Personality Hina was like the sun. She was playful, humorous, and caring girl who was extremely friendly and full of energy which comes off as childish to her friends, but no one could deny her charisma and her mind full of dreams. Although she could be a bit pushy and blunt with her feelings, she always had her friends' backs and always had them in her thoughts. She would drop everything to help a friend and even described as selfless when it came to her friends, evening putting her dreams on hold if it meant she could help Imari realize her own. History Hina always dreamed of going to Minwa Academy, which can become reality when she is accepted into an exchange student program. However, Hina worries that her best friend, Imari, has no dream or ambition and wants to be able to help her find her own dream to strive for. One day, when Hina sees a "for sale" sign outside of her best friend, Kanon's house, Hina knew what she had to do. She changed her name on the submission forms to Imari's and got her into the exchange student program instead of her, believing that Minwa Academy was the place where Imari could go and find her dream. When Hina hold Imari of her plan and pleaded Imari to consider going to Minwa Academy instead of her, Imari declines, refusing to get in the way of Hina's dream of going. Unfortunately, Hina passed away without knowing that Imari followed through and enrolled at Minwa Academy, determined to fulfill Hina's dream and find her own. Etymology Hina: (ひ) means "sun, sunlight" and (な) means "vegetable greens". Her name very much reflects her title as the Sunshine Princess of Smiles. 'Kotorida: '(小) means "small" (鳥) means "bird" (田) means "rice field". Trivia * Hina's birthday is June 21, the first day of summer * Hina's Zodiac Sign is Gemini * Hina's Blood Type is O * Hina was 158cm tall * Hina's favourite food was fruit parfait * Hina's disliked food was pickles and onions * Hina was skilled at fashion and photography * Hina's appearance is reflected in Cure Fable Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters